The Little Miracles
by russruss
Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine have twins and decide to do something special for them in the first year of their lives.


**A/N: **_I created Klaine's family with a roleplay buddy of mine around March of last year, long before Sebastian on the show was introduced. Therefore, because of the choice we made to make one of their kids name's Sebastian, the character from the show does not, nor ever did, exist. You will notice a lot of couples are different from the show, but this is a Klaine fic and they will not be focused on much at all. So, without further ado, here is The Tiny Miracles. I own nothing._

**The Tiny Miracles.**

_My Darling Baby Girl and Beautiful Baby Boy,_

Wow. You're really here. You actually are. After months and months of waiting… you're here. By time you get the chance to read this, you will probably already have this memorized. But I enjoy saying it nonetheless. I guess you could say I have a bad case of 'Proud Daddy Syndrome.' Sebastian, you were born at 10:23PM, August Fourth, at 6 pounds, 4 ounces and 18 inches. Rosalynn, you were born at 10:34PM, August Fourth, at 5 pounds, 5 ounces and 16 inches.

Your dad and I have decided to start writing letters to you as you get older. We thought of all of the different things we could do while we were waiting for you to arrive, and this was the highest on our list. For the first year of both of your lives, we will write a letter to each of you every other Sunday. We're starting with both of you, then we will start switching off so you don't feel like you have to be combined at every turn.

You have been home for a week now. Well, we're not _home _home yet. But you are both at least out of the hospital. This is the first moment of calmness we've had since. Sebastian, you're nursing and Rosie, you're asleep in your dad's arms. It really is a beautiful sight. And one day you'll think your daddy is gross for putting this in your baby book, but your dad holding either of you is my favorite sight to see. It's like, after everything we've been through in our lives, he's finally happy. He's finally content because we made it. We've started our family and it's official that we'll never be separated again and nothing can get in our way. We've beat the system. We got married and had children, just like any other couple in the world.

Hopefully when you get older you won't have to understand the struggles people like your dad and I had to go through. Struggles that we continuously go through every day. Hopefully, one day, when you read this, the world will be a different place. But we can only hope. God knows I won't raise you with an ounce of hate in your bones. But, looking down at your tiny, beautiful little faces, I couldn't even imagine you having a hateful thought in your mind.

Your dad is pawning you off to me now, Rosalynn, so I'm assuming I reminded him that it's his turn to write in his little journal to you guys. Just know I love you both so much, and there is nothing else I look forward to more than watching you grow throughout the next year and the years to come.

Your daddy,  
><em>Blaine Hummel-Anderson.<em>

**xx**

_My Gorgeous Sebastian Robert and Rosalynn Elizabeth,_

Where should I even begin? The fact that I am a dad? The fact that the little faces I stare down at on a regular basis during the day are mine? The fact that both of you are the biggest miracle in my life, aside from your daddy?

We'll start with a personal belief I had when I was younger. I can talk about this to you because I know we wont be giving you these until you're good and mature to understand half of what we say. Could you imagine giving these to you when you're three and trying to get you to read them? Sounds like something your daddy would do, I'll give you that much. Anyway, back to my personal belief. When I was younger, I believed that I would never find happiness and I would never be content in my life because I am gay. And only half of that changed when I met your father. I still knew I would never be able to get married, and there was a good possibility that I would never be able to have children.

My opinion on the former problem changed when gay marriage was legalized in New York. I knew that was where I would be in my future, so I had the hope that I would get married eventually. I had wild dreams of marrying your daddy, but they weren't solid until college. Your daddy went to New York and I went to (go ahead and laugh) California. Your daddy had gotten his big break in our senior year of high school. He and your Auntie Rachel were in a large community production and he was founded by a big shot Broadway caster. I moved to California with a fashion internship in my grasp, though I never considered it my home. Your daddy was and always will be where my home is. Many people said that we wouldn't last, but after a proposal from him in sophomore year, reunited after the four years and married shortly following that, I will tell you we definitely proved them wrong.

Anyway, I apologize, I lost my train of thought. My next fear, marriage, was diminished when we got married. December 14th. It was our anniversary in high school, so it seemed the appropriate day to get married on. It's crazy to think we've been together for almost 9 years now.

Next came my other fear: children. I wanted them. I think we both did, your daddy even more than I. But I knew adoption was ridiculously hard and I didn't know if I wanted to go through that. He never brought it up so I figured we weren't going to go down that route anyway, even though we definitely had the money for it. Blaine-sorry, your daddy-and I didn't talk about it much, because I think it was hard on both of us.

Your Auntie Quinn had little Matthew (yes, named after your daddy) and he sort of became our replacement child. He was always with us and always hanging out with his Unca Blaine and Unca Kurt. Two years after he was born, and a year after we were married, your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Wes came to us with something that would change our lives forever: they wanted to be our surrogate.

You are biologically your daddy's, though he has proved to me on many occasions that does not make you any less my children. We had a long discussion about it, and we decided on him. If we ever have another child, they will be biologically mine. Before you get upset, which you probably won't because we have probably already discussed this, I was the one that decided I wanted your daddy to be your biological father. He was closer to your Auntie Quinn than I was, and I wanted you both to have his hair. He didn't argue, simply because he never wins a fight with me.

You are my miracles. My little miracles that mean that world to me. You proved everything that I believed when I was younger and naïve, wrong. You showed me that true love, happiness and stability exists for me. You proved that as long as I have both of you and your daddy, I will never be lonely or sad again.

So that is what we're going to start this little journal with. A thank you. A thank you for completing me and making my life worthwhile once more. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life taking care of you. I love you both so much.

With much love, your dad,  
><em>Kurt Hummel-Anderson.<em>


End file.
